A Different Path
by KatieKatz1991
Summary: Voldemolt and Malfoy's don't exisit Hermione was in Charlie's year. Tonks was in the marauders year at Hogwarts. Hermione has a little sister in Harry's year and they are the daughters of Tonks and Remus. Draco is Sirius's son. Ron is still and iddiot. Hermione is in training to become a healer on the reserve in Romania.
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Path**

**A/N: For starters Tonks graduated with the marauders and was married to Remus shortly after the Potters. Hermione was in Charlie's year at school which they were friends and eventually dated. And still are. Hermione has a sister that is just like her and in Harry and Ron's year. Oh and one more thing … Voldemolt never existed. Malfoy's don't exist either but Draco does in some way.**

" Ron, you're an iddiot." Harry whispered to his best friend as they sat in a corner in the Gryffindor common room. "What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked looking up from the chess board. "You do know who Harmony Lupin is related to right?" Harry asked looking around him as if expecting his family to martialize any second. "Um, your aunt and uncle?" Ron asked as if he was almost guessing his answer, as Harry smacked his forehead. While that was happening the common room door opened and in stepped Charlie Weasley and Hermione Lupin. "Dude, you are in so much." Fred started to say coming over to where Harry and Ron where. "Trouble." George finished as a hush came over the room.

Everyone was in awe of the power couple in front of them and the former head boy and girl. Harry stood up leaving Ron with his twin older brothers. Charlie glaring at his brother from where he stood at Hermione's side. "Harry where is she?" Hermione asked looking around her as if expecting Harmony to appear any moment.

"She and Drake are in the first year boy's dorms. He's trying to get her to come down." Harry said with a sigh. "Uncle Padfoot will be really proud of him." Hermione said. "Babe, you go help your sister and I'll go DEAL with my youngest brother. And see if he talks me out of going to talk to mum while we're home." Charlie said kissing her cheak as Hermione sent her otter to her mum and dad letting them know they are needed at Hogwarts immediately. She knew that the others parents would be coming along as well. Hermione and Harry headed towards the boys dorms. "Really mate your siding with that bitch?" Ron yelled over. No sooner had the words left his mouth that Charlie had him against the wall. At that moment the parents chose that moment to enter. Lilly must have grabbed the Weasley's as well because they where with them as well. Luckily that had heard everything that came out of Ron's mouth.

"Charlie, mate you have to let him go." Fred said trying to get Charlie to release their younger brother. Meanwhile Harmony and Drake had come down to see what the commotion was. They went over to where Harry was. "I take it Ron did something enormously stupid or insulted Mia to cause Charlie to have him in an almost choke hold." Drake asked as Harry nodded. " The iddiot never learns. Especially since I followed Charlie to Romania. I am in the process of becoming a healer on the reserve." Hermione said shaking her head at Ron. "You think over the years you and Charlie have been friends and eventually dating he would have learned." Drake said as Harry and Harmony nodded in agreement. "Some people never learn." Harry said as Fred came over. "Mia, as much as we would love to see Charlie murder Ron we like our big brother. So please come save Ron." Fred said with a sigh and shaking his head at the situation.

We walked over I could feel the anger radiating over Charlie. "Honey, I know you're youngest brother is an iddiot. But I would rather not lose you to Azkaban. So please let him go Charlie." Hermione said rubbing Charlie's back which got him to release Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Different Path **

**Chapter two**

Charlie wrapped his arms around Mia. But not before saying something that not everyone understood. "он больше не мой брат" Charlie said looking at his youngest brother with pure hate as he embraced his girlfriend. "Mia, what did Charlie just say?" Arthur asked speaking up for the first time since the parents had arrived. "Arthur he said that Ron is no longer his brother." Mia said as she lead Charlie away to the red chairs followed by the other 'kids'. "You don't mean that my darling boy." Molly said in attempt to move towards Charlie only to be stopped by the Potters. " I wouldn't go any closer towards my Goddaughter." James said as Lilly glared at Molly. Who seemed to be taken aback by their forwardness. But that might be because they knew how Ron had treated BOTH of the Lupin girls since meeting them.

"You're goddaughter and her sister are overreacting and have seen since they put a spell on my Charlie and your son." Molly said causing everyone to walk away from her as well. After hearing what his mother had to say Charlie started to turn the famous Weasley red. "Uh oh." Fred and George said together as Charlie go up and went in front of his mother. "Тебя нет для меня." Charlie said surprisingly calmly and some of the others looked to Mia for translation. "It means you are dead to me. And Arthur he doesn't mean you as well. You will always be welcome in our home." Mia said as Charlie came back and nodded in agreement before grabbing her hand and leaving the common room and heading towards the headmaster's office. The parents just watched as the others minus Ron followed them. "And Molly until you get their forgiveness my children will not be visiting your home." Lilly said as the other mauraders and their wives nodded in agreement. Following the children leaving Arthur and Molly to deal with their youngest son.


End file.
